ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum (Frosty the Snowman) Part 5 - Ash Begins to Melt/The Parade
Cast: * Jimmy Durante - Branch (Trolls) * Christmas Tree Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Giddy Man carrying presents - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Happy Family - Fievel Mousekewitz and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mailman - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Karen - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Karen's Friends - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The School Teacher - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Professor Hinkle - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Hocus Pocus the Rabbit - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * Frosty the Snowman - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Confused Man carrying presents - Buster Moon (Sing) * Barber - Tiger (An American Tail) * Man with half mustache - Robin Hood * Woman with Mirror - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Transcript: * Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh. * Brittany Miller: What's the matter, Ash? * Ash Ketchum: Phew. Is there a thermometer around here? * Brittany Miller: Over there on the wall. Why? * (The Thermometer is Shown) * Ash Ketchum (off-screen): Ohh. I was afraid of that. The thermometer is getting red. I hate red thermometers. * Brittany Miller: Why, Ash? * Ash Ketchum: 'Cause when the thermometer gets all reddish, the temperature goes up. And when he temperature goes up, I start to melt. And when I start to melt, I get all wishy-washy. * Brittany Miller: Then you've gotta go someplace where you'll never melt. * Ash Ketchum: The only place I'd never melt is the North Pole. * Brittany Miller: Then we've got to get you there! * Alvin Seville: Yeah! We'll take you downtown to the railroad station. * Simon Seville: And put you on a train! * Ash Ketchum: Great! I always wanted to see the town. Let's make a party out of it. Let's have a parade. * (Chipmunks Cheer) * Chorus: Ash Ketchum knew the sun was hot that day. So he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun, not before I melt away." * (Yang Follows) * (The Rescue Aid Society Band Plays) * (Ash Marches) * (Brittany Marches) * (Buster Moon Gets Confused) * (Tiger Accidentally Cuts Half a Mustache off Robin Hood's Face) * (Robin Hood Looks Shocked) * (Maid Marian Brushes her Hair and then Gasps) * Branch: Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand. * (Ash Ketchum is Marching) * (Maid Marian Falls Back) * (Yang Hops) * Branch: Runnin' here and there all around the square sayin' "Catch me if you can." * Ash Ketchum: Come on, kids! Follow the leader! * (Chipmunks Cheer) * Chorus: He lead them down the streets of town right to that traffic cop. * Branch: And he only paused a moment when he heard him holler, * Chorus: "Stop!" * Francis: Stop, stop, stop! * (Ash is Shocked) * Francis: All right. Didn't you see that traffic light? * Ash Ketchum: What's a traffic light? * Francis: Up there on the lamppost! * Ash Ketchum: What's a lamppost?! * Francis: Oh. You want a ticket, wiseguy? * Ash Ketchum: I'd love one. To the North Pole, please. * Francis: Huh? * Brittany Miller: You've got to excuse him, sir. You see, he just came to life, and he doesn't know much about such things. * Francis: Oh, well, okay, if he just came to life. (Blows Whistles) Move along! * (Ash Marches) * Francis: That silly Pokemon trainer. Once they come to life, they don't know nothing. (Gasps) Come to life? (He Swallows the Whistle) * (Brittany Miller Marches) * (They Reach the Train Station) Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:Ooglyeye